ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
"I Decree"
Story The two ships arrive at Coruscant, which is a large metropolis city of a planet. Tetrax’s ship separates, and the Queen’s ship lands on a landing bay set aside just for them. Waiting for them, were a series of people. The ship lands, and the Queen and her guards and handmaidens come off their ship. An older man approaches them. Old Man: Queen Amidala. It’s a blessing to see you alive. Amidala: Senator Palpatine. It’s good to see you again. (The Queen then turns to another man, who was dressed in fancier robes.) Supreme Chancellor. I need an immediate meeting of the senate,. Chancellor: Of course. (The group walks away, heading inside. Then, Buzzshock appears, watching from on top of the ship. He then turns into electricity, traveling through the lights on the landing bay.) Meanwhile, Tetrax and Whip go to the Plumbers base, which is a large temple in the city. They go in, meeting a council of Plumbers. A series of Plumbers were sitting in a circular room, and Tetrax and Whip go into the center of the circle, facing a dark skinned human. Tetrax: Magister Windu. Windu: Tetrax. I had wondered if you were the right person for this task. A mercenary who knows how to play well with others. You’ve clearly shown that you were, able to easily get Her Majesty here. Tetrax: Well, I have my crew to thank. Windu: Either way, it is good to know that there is someone outside of the Plumbers that can be relied on. Tetrax: If that’s all, I’d like to receive our pay so we can leave. Windu: Anxious to leave? No matter, I do not need to know. You will receive your pay, but I implore that you stay the night. I feel as if we’ll need your assistance again. Tetrax: Very well. (Tetrax and Whip leave.) End Scene In the Senate building, Queen Amidala is in a repulsorpod with Senator Palpatine. They are in the Senate meeting room, a large, 100 meter room with over 1000 of those pods, each holding senators. In the center, was a thirty foot fall pillar, holding the Supreme Chancellor, and his guards. Chancellor: Order! This emergency meeting will now commence. Speaking is Queen Amidala from Naboo. (Queen Amidala stands up.) Amidala: Thank you, Chancellor. Senators, I come here today with a crisis. Recently, the Trade Federation launched an invasion on my home planet, and are currently holding it captive. Senator: Lies! (A senator with green-blue skin, and large orange eyes, stands, his repulsorpod floating through the inner circle of the room) These are false accusations that this woman is making towards us. Amidala: The invasion is being led by the Viceroy Nute Gunray. If immediate action is not taken, my people will be endangered. Neimoidian Senator: I resent that accusation! Senator: Either way, an investigation should unfold. (The room bursts into a large argument. Palpatine leans in towards Amidala.) Palpatine: You are about to see the true nature of the Senate. The Chancellor will be powerless, as he has to keep those who support him happy. He will not help, bowing to the corrupt. Chancellor’s Guard: Order! Order! Chancellor: Your Majesty, your claims will be investigated, but for now, we ask you to be patient. Amidala: What? My people are in danger. I will not sit back while my people suffer. Chancellor: There is nothing I can do for you right now. Amidala: I don’t think so. I call for a Vote of No Confidence, calling for a vote for a new Supreme Chancellor. (The entire meeting hall breaks into a state of murmurs, amazed as to what happened.) End Scene That night, Tetrax is called back to meet with the Plumbers. Windu: Tetrax. Queen Amidala has stated that she is going back to Naboo, in an attempt to rescue her people. We wish for you to go with her. Tetrax: I’m sorry, but surely this is a job better suited for the Plumbers. Windu: Due to her sudden call for a Vote of No Confidence, the Senate is in chaos. Legally, we have to follow the last order received, which was to not do anything about the Naboo incident. Right now, you can do more for the Queen than we can. Tetrax: Very well. I’ll ensure that she is safe, though I’m not sure what I can do to help. Tetrax leaves the Plumbers’ HQ, where he is met by Panaka. Tetrax: Panaka. Panaka: Her Majesty has requested to speak with you tonight, before we leave. (The two go to her chambers, where Padmé let them in. Tetrax kneels before the queen.) Tetrax: Your Majesty. Amidala: Tetrax. I understand that you are accompanying me back to Naboo. Tetrax: I am. Though I must ask, what do you wish to accomplish? Amidala: To save my people. Tetrax: I’m sorry, but I can only ensure protection. I cannot fight a war for you. Amidala: No matter. I know someone who can. John Smith! Come before me. My handmaiden, Padmé, has already told me of your existence. (Then, Grey Matter appears on Tetrax’s shoulder, and jumps off. He kneels before The Queen.) Grey Matter: So much for keeping a secret. (Padmé looks away, as if ashamed.) No matter. (Grey Matter reverts.) Amidala: I request your assistance. John: And I am honored to be of service. However, don’t think that I am someone you can order me around as you wish. I am fighting because I want to help, and to save your planet, not because you asked me to. (Everyone was staring at John as if he was mad, but Amidala smiles.) Amidala: I accept your terms. But I must ask, can you fight a Droid army? (John stands, and turns into Echo Echo. He multiplies into four.) Echo Echo clones: Yes. I can fight them easily. Amidala: Good. We’ll go over the details on the way. Characters *Queen Amidala (Main character) *Tetrax (main character) *John Smith *Senator Palpatine *Supreme Chancellor *Neimoidian Senator *Captain Panaka *Padmé Aliens *Buzzshock (cameo) *Grey Matter *Echo Echo Trivia *The Queen's name is revealed, being Amidala. *It's revealed that the Plumbers have to take orders from the Senate, specifically the Supreme Chancellor. *John expresses his desire to be free, as he states that he won't be ordered around. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Naboo Arc